Forsythia
by ShadowLights
Summary: Sus emociones eran tan trascendentales como la incomprensible relación entre Hikari y Takeru. [Fic de la actividad "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del Foro Proyecto 1-8]


Fic escrito para la Actividad **"Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II"** del **Foro Proyecto 1-8**

 **Temas:** Queerplatonic Relationships, Bisexualidad

 **Pareja:** Daisuke x Hikari x Takeru

* * *

 **Forsythia**

* * *

Miradas indebidas, roces llenos de tentación, pasión y deseo. No podía soportar los impulsos de sentir aquellas manos. Aquella sensación eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo era gratificante y el saber que es correcto pero a la vez prohibido era suficiente para despertar pasiones desconocidas y escondidas. No le importaba que otros lo vieran como un _extra_ o incluso _tercera rueda_. Sabía que lo que tenía bastaba, que aquello era suficiente. El saber que él sabe más que todos los demás; que sus percepciones son erradas y guiadas por rumores y especulaciones basadas en nada más ni nada menos que lo que dicta la sociedad. Por eso, Daisuke creía que todo saldría bien si se conformaba con ello. _Que todo saldría bien_. Que era solo un secreto. Un simple secreto que debía aguantar y masticar y masticar y masticar y masticar y tragar con un insípido sabor.

Le gustaba.

Por eso, cuando cayó el primer pétalo fue difícil contener la sensación por más que haya huido con rapidez. Aquella sensación sedosa provenir de su tráquea hacia la lengua; el reflujo; ojos llenándose de lágrimas por la fuerza que empleaba su cuerpo para botarlo: _lila_ ; _wasurenasuga_ *****

Ahora eran dos y no una. Seguían creciendo y multiplicándose. Temía que su estómago no aguantaría más si la propagación se mantenía en dicho ritmo.

Limpió la saliva con su codo, la sensación de los pétalos todavía en su lengua. Vomitar flores no era algo que creía padecer en toda su vida pero, prefería aguantar la sensación y dolor cada vez que sucedía a la única cura existente que, incluso con dos vías, era extremadamente dolorosa. Por eso, cuando vio a Miyako entrar a la fuerza al baño de hombres por más que Ken se lo impidiese, supo que no podía ocultarlo más tiempo. La lluvia de pétalos seguía alrededor del único retrete con la puerta abierta. Daisuke miró hacia el suelo, sin decir palabra alguna por más que su personalidad de siempre desease decir algo al respecto.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Ken—. Ese día que viniste a estudiar hiciste una mentira convincente pero era altamente inusual, viniendo de ti.

—¿Para qué preocupar? En verdad sí tenía un ramo en mi bolso de la escuela.

—Daisuke, habían suficientes pétalos para hacer un bouquet de _violetas_ ese día, por favor—Miyako recogía con delicadeza los pétalos, gozando de la textura—. Sin embargo… lila y _wasurenasuga_ …

—¿Saben? Creo que es mejor llevar esta conversación a otra parte, estamos en los servicios de hombres y Miyako es una chica y aquí hay dos chicos. No se vería para nada bien—sonriendo, Daisuke los anima a salir—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

—¡Daisuke, deja de empujar, y fíjate en dónde estás tocando!

※※※

Hikari estaba soñando despierta. Sentada bajo la copa de los árboles, una atmósfera llena de magia y misticismo la absorbía por dentro mientras contenía sus emociones bajo control. Le gustaba la compañía de Takeru. Siempre tenerlo a su lado; juntos. Algo que muchas personas no comprendían. Eran amigos pero, _más que amigos_. Ambos, de las manos, hombro con hombro, disfrutaban la brisa de primavera mecerse entre las ramas de árbol de durazno. Un pétalo cae en las faldas de Hikari, provocando a que abriera los ojos por un efímero instante.

—Felicidad del amor…

—¿Dijiste algo? —Takeru despertó, estirando ambos brazos al aire luego de soltar la mano de ella. Contuvo un bostezo y un par de lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos por aguantarlo—. ¿Algo de amor?

—Hace poco estuve leyendo sobre el idioma de las flores. Ya sabes, _hanakotoba_ —jugó con el pétalo, de una palma hacia la otra—, y recuerdo que el significado de _momo_ ***** era felicidad del amor.

—Las flores son poderosas tanto en palabras contra la vida. Todos somos como una flor, que si no recibe el cuidado adecuado puede perecer pero, si tenemos un instinto de supervivencia fuerte podemos sobrevivir hasta la más grande tempestad.

—Sin olvidar que tenemos nuestras propias espinas.

El pétalo voló de las manos de Hikari, regresando al danzante viento.

—Sientes lo mismo, deberías saberlo, Takeru. No solo soy yo.

Takeru la abrazó por detrás, aquella inusual y poderosa unión que sentían haciéndose evidente. Hikari se sentía cómoda y no dijo nada. Corría un poco de viento frío y el cuerpo de Takeru era perfecto para abrigarla. Una vez que los murmullos desconocidos llegaron a sus oídos, ella vaciló por un segundo; él lo sintió y la abrazó aún más.

 _No lo saben. No lo entienden. No lo saben._

※※※

Esta vez no pudo contenerse y dio lo mejor de sí para no hacer un escándalo en medio del pasillo. Pretendió que era un ataque de tos y secuestró un pañuelo de Miyako sin permiso, ganándose un grito, un golpe en la espalda y un sermón de Ken. Salvo qué, una vez que volvió a ver un pétalo caer, los dos se observaron con complicidad para sacar a Daisuke de ahí. Miyako se preguntó que pudo haber visto para que le diera otro ataque pero, cuando vio por la ventana supo que había sido una tonta por pensarlo más de dos veces. Ken tomó noción y con rapidez alejó a Daisuke de todos los ojos curiosos. Miyako recogía lo más sigilosamente posible todos los pétalos que habían caído al suelo y no levantar sospechas.

—¡Violetas de nuevo!—olvidó que no debía de gritar.

—¿Necesitas algo, Miyako-senpai?

Entre la multitud, salió una chica muy curiosa.

—¡No, para nada, Sumire!—ocultó los pétalos y retrocedió lentamente.

—Creí que sí, como gritaste mi nombre ***** … lamento si causó alguna confusión.

Miyako corrió con un rápido adiós y volvió a hacer una nota mental de no alzar tanto la voz. Una vez que alcanzó a los demás, supo que debía de confrontarlo. Ken lo entendió con su mirada, y mordió su labio. Ah, Miyako entendió todo. Ken sabía y ella no. Ah, eso _no_ lo podía perdonar.

—A ver, ¿qué me están ocultando? Debe ser algo serio por lo cual _saben_ que voy a acabar dándoles una fuerte resondrada y no, Daisuke, no te salvas devolviéndome un pañuelo limpio y nuevo. Ahora sigue usándolo que todavía tienes un poco de saliva con sangre en la comisura de los labios.

Daisuke lo hizo sin decir palabra alguna. Sabía que tenía las de perder.

Miyako arregló sus gafas y, sin querer, miró al suelo para observar que, en la lluvia de pétalos que Ken trataba de limpiar, había espinas.

—Las rosas son muy peligrosas—se atrevió a decir Daisuke con una sonrisa.

—Roja, Blanca, Amarilla, Rosada, Coral…—Ken tragó saliva por un instante—. Tú…

—Antes de que pregunten, todas las rosas tenían el mismo sabor así que si algún día les ofrecen té de rosas blancas no se perderán de mucho porque es igual que un té de rosas normal, conociendo a Miyako quizás piensa ordenar algo así de extravagante en su boda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo sujeta de la camisa y amenaza contra la pared. Supo que no contaba con mucha fuerza pero debía de aprovechar la molestia y frustración interior que sentía.

—Ken sabe, y no me voy a ir de aquí sin saber la respuesta, Motomiya—con una breve pausa, tomó aire—. ¿Quién es?

—¿Quién habla, por favor~?

—¡Daisuke no es momento de ponerse a cantar *****!

—Ambos.

Silencio. Solo hubo silencio.

—Hikari y Takeru.

Miyako lo soltó. Todas sus fuerzas se habían ido en segundos. Y las recuperó en milisegundos.

—¡¿Sabes lo imposible que es?!

—¡Lo sé!

—Verdadero amor, devoción y secrecía, envidia, deseo y gracia, pasión…—Ken tomó de las manos a Miyako—, todas estas emociones estallan dentro de Daisuke por más que sepa que es… imposible.

—Créanme. Prefiero morir ahogado en pétalos de flores que… me operen—una vaga sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Esta enfermedad es muy descabellada, ¿no lo creen?

—Perder todo amor que sentías hacia esa persona al ser un amor no correspondido al tener una operación… o tener la esperanza de que te correspondan, siendo esta un 0.01%—Ken cruzó sus brazos.

—¡Tonterías! No pienso dejar que una tonta enfermedad haga que te destruyas. ¿Con quién se supone que voy a discutir todos los días?—Miyako afinó su garganta—. Ahora, hay que pensar en una solución. Esto se pone cada vez peor. ¡Y más aún al saber que has decidido resignarte y que tú, Ken Ichijouji, me lo ocultaste! ¿Qué fue de esa regla que no existen secretos entre los dos?

—Yo se lo pedí, sabía que te pondrías como una fiera—Daisuke agregó una carismática risa.

—¡Hmph! Ambos se las verán luego.

Risas se escucharon en el ocaso y estas desaparecieron entre la multitud de alumnos que poco a poco iba llenando el escondite en el cual surgieron explicaciones y palabras que florecían desde el fondo de un dañado y quebrado corazón.

※※※

Hikari, Takeru y Daisuke. Siempre han sido ellos, y siempre lo serán. Sea hundidos en la miseria, o abrazándose en la adversidad… hasta que los rumores iniciaron y propagaron sin forma de detenerlos. Hikari y Takeru lo sabían muy bien. Se les fue de las manos, no le prestaron la debida atención. En la escuela siempre había sido así. Todos siempre pensaron que Hikari y Takeru eran el uno para el otro, desde pequeños hasta niños y adolescentes. Lo que los demás desconocían era el hecho que ambos nunca se vieron que _esos ojos_ el uno a otro. Aquellos ojos que los demás intuían que tenían.

Almas gemelas.

Preferían ese término más que otro. Almas gemelas que están destinadas a estar juntas no de manera romántica. Una conexión espiritual, profunda e íntima que no llega al romance. Roces de manos, ir juntos, abrazos, caricias que sobrepasan los límites de amistad pero _no llegan a ser más que de una amistad_. Hikari nunca sentiría atracción sexual hacia Takeru, no era lo suyo. Nunca había sentido nada de nada; no obstante, esa conexión era especial y decidieron dejarlo como platónico.

Una relación platónica.

Se quieren tanto como si fuesen novios, pero no hay ni romance ni tensión sexual.

Esta conexión que tienen sobrepasa los límites de lo tradicional. Compañeros para toda la vida.

Si tuvieran que describirlo, sería como volver a ser niños de nuevo y pretender que dos tarros de leche eran teléfonos, unidos con una cuerda que va de una ventana a otra. Sentados, comunicándose en plena noche estrellada. Una complicidad tibia y especial.

Era una _relación afectiva peculiar_.

Sabían, igual, que los emparejaban. Lo veían actuar de ese modo y directo iban al noviazgo. Ignoraban los comentarios y rumores, sin negarlos ni verificarlos al darles por igual.

 _No lo saben. No lo entienden. No lo saben._

 _Jamás comprenderán, al ser un lazo especial._

Pero todo se salió de control al no notar que en dicha relación particular de a dos, había uno más que era comparado como la tercera rueda.

※※※

Daisuke no supo cuándo era que le empezó a gustar Takeru. Siempre supo que estaba enamorado de Hikari, de eso no cabía duda. Hasta ahora lo estaba y por eso comprendía que lo guardaba en su corazón era exactamente lo mismo que sentía hacia Takeru. Fue ahí cuando las flores empezaron a brotar. Cada vez se volvía más intenso al verlos a ellos dos siendo felices, haciendo gestos y cosas que él consideraba propios de una pareja. Creyó que lo habían abandonado y dejado de lado. Ido a un lugar lejano, tan lejano, que no era necesario ir y decirle: _hey, Daisuke, somos pareja ya no te necesitamos_.

Quizás les daba lástima.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Les daba lástima y por eso no le dijeron nada.

Entonces él decidió alejarse un poco y darles privacidad.

Pero las flores seguían más y más.

Sabía que no era recíproco.

Igual deseaba confirmarlo, y no se atrevía; las flores seguían y seguían.

Los impuestos de este afecto alzan la taza de amargura.

—¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Ir a comer algo de ramen después de clases con Ken, Miyako. Tú no estás invitada.

—Deja de robarte a mi novio.

La escuela acabó.

Daisuke caminó y caminó, con esa pregunta clavada en la cabeza como las espinas de las rosas que vomitó en la tarde. Su mente estaba en blanco. Quería verificarlo; decirlo: _amo a Hikari y a Takeru_. Pero no, no podía. Era incapaz.

Sus emociones eran tan trascendentales como la incomprensible relación entre Hikari y Takeru.

Por eso, cuando el pétalo de una _alverjilla_ al igual que de una _wasurenasuga_ salieron de sus labios, supo cuál era la decisión que debía tomar.

* * *

 **Un final abierto para variar**. Esta historia da para long fic, y quizás algún día la escriba. _Quizás_. Depende de ustedes decidir qué decidió Daisuke de acuerdo al significado de las dos flores del final. Escribir un Hanahaki Disease AU era un sueño y no puedo creer que lo haya hecho. Este estilo de AUs dan para un long shot o long fic, así que espero haberlo transmitido bien aquí. También, el significado de queerplatonic relationships, que en este caso lo traduje como "relación afectiva peculiar". Se puede ver cómo afectaba a Daisuke, al no saber qué era esta relación entre ellos dos. Este tipo de relaciones son muy confundidas, y muchas personas no comprenden la diferencia entre esta y una "romántica".

 **Hanahaki Disease** : es la "enfermedad" que tiene Daisuke. Es una enfermedad ficticia y se le considera un Hanahaki AU cualquier historia que la tenga. el afectado vomita flores, como pueden ver, y solo se cura si el amor es correspondido, o puede operarse (pero esta operación remueve TODAS las emociones y sentimientos hacia esa persona, en pocas palabras, se "remueve" todo ese amor que se sentía).

Hanakotoba = Lenguaje de las flores

\- Forsythia: significa esperanza.

 **\- Wasurenasuga** : "Forget-Me-Not" en inglés. No sé cómo se le dirá a esta flor en español. Su significado es **verdadero amor**.

 **\- Violeta:** "Sumire". Significa **por favor, ámame**. Por este motivo, más adelante, Miyako se sorprende al ver pétalos de violeta de nuevo al haberlos visto antes, y grita "Violetas = Sumire", entonces por eso esa chica se le acerca, pensando que gritaba por ella.

 **\- Lilac:** "Lila". Significa **primer amor**.

 **\- Momo:** "durazno" en este caso sería "flor de durazno". Significa **felicidad del amor**.

 **\- Rosas:** Ken dice lo que significa cada color, entonces no creo necesario ponerlo aquí de nuevo.

 **\- Alverjilla:** "Sweet Pea". Significa: **gracias por todo; adiós; blissfulness.**

Basado en esto, dejo el final a su imaginación al igual que lo que piensan Hikari y Takeru :)


End file.
